


Is This Love?

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: The first chords of a song drum through the air, startling him slightly, lost as he was in his own misery. It’s a familiar song, one of the oldies. It’s also a song that brings back memories… memories that only make everything hurt even more.They remind him of Keith.His boyfriend who sent him a quick text message saying he got stuck at work.His boyfriend who didn’t even remember the date of their three year anniversary.His boyfriend who he couldn't stop thinking about.But then…-----Lance was dumped by his boyfriend on their anniversary. Standing alone in the karaoke bar, an old song starts and he's surprised by the last person he thought he'd see that night.Based on Whitesnake songIs This Love?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram:  
> • [Part i.iii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B58d4SpAeeP/?igshid=9pewx2c8wczv)  
> • [Part ii.iii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5_DEF5AYre/?igshid=bkyqsahfuy8n)  
> • [Part iii.iii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6BshF9A-tE/?igshid=1gios986whp69)

Lance doesn’t feel like dancing.

Even though the music reverberates all around him, even though it sings in his veins and his heart pumps with each beat, he can’t bring himself to stand from his chair and dance.

The amber liquid in his glass catches the reflex of the dim light of the bar and he drinks it all in one gulp, not a single drop left to dry.

The burning sensation down his throat doesn’t appease the pain in his soul. It only drowns it in more self-pity and all Lance can do is place his head between his hands and inhale sharply, blinking away the stinginess in his eyes.

It hurts!

Being dumped by your boyfriend on your anniversary hurts like hell…

It’s a sensation of total failure and of unworthiness that slowly consumes Lance’s usual reassurance. Now all that’s left is a void filled only by the alcohol that numbs his pain.

The first chords of a song drum through the air, startling him slightly, lost as he was in his own misery. It’s a familiar song, one of the oldies. It’s also a song that brings back memories… memories that only make everything hurt even more.

They remind him of Keith.

His boyfriend who sent him a quick text message saying he got stuck at work. 

His boyfriend who didn’t even remember the date of their three year anniversary. 

His boyfriend who he couldn't stop thinking about.

But then…

_ I should have known better  _

_ Than to let you go alone _

_ It’s time like these _

_ I can’t make it on my own _

_ Wasted days, and sleepless night _

_ An’ I can’t wait to see you again _

Lance fears turning around in his stool, fears what he might see on the stage of the karaoke night that, for some reason, started earlier than it’s supposed.

_ I find I spend my time _

_ Waiting on your call _

_ How can I tell you, babe _

_ My back’s against the wall _

_ I need you by my side  _

_ To tell me it’s alright… _

_ ‘Cause I don’t think I can take anymore! _

But the  _ voice... _

That deep, rough, raspy and sweet voice makes his heart flutter and clench at the same time; makes his blood sing with it even though it mourns; makes his fears, desires, aches and hopes all twist into one single sentiment…

Lance turns.

_ Is this love that I’m feeling? _

_ Is this the love that I’ve been searching for? _

_ Is this love or am I dreaming? _

_ This must be love _

_ ‘Cause it’s really got a hold on me _

_ A hold on me. _

The light on the small stage are dim low, the lyric screen providing just enough light to illuminate the singer whose hands hold the microphone tightly in his grasp as if his life depended on it, trembling slightly as he continues singing.

Lance stares at the two dark orbs that find him,that lock eye contact with him and pins him to his place. They bear down on him like endless galaxies that Lance always gets lost in. They hold his gaze interminably and Lance feels floating in them, trapped in their spell as the song continues.

_ Is this love that I’m feeling? _

_ Is this the love that I’ve been searching for? _

As the guitar plays, Keith steps out of the stage and makes his way across the bar towards where Lance is sitting, frozen in his place though his body shivers in small waves of fluster. Their gaze never breaks, not even when Lance feels his own body stand from his seat, holding his breath as Keith stops right in front of him, a small blush of shyness adoringly spread through his pale skin. 

He bites his lips nervously, the rest of the song forgotten as all eyes are on them. 

Keith bends down on one knee and Lance’s breath is caught in his throat. 

His heart? Paused.

“Lan-“ the feedback from the microphone rings in their ears restarting Lance’s heart in a seriously dangerous beat after he flinches. Keith places the microphone on the floor, clears his throat as he fumbles with his pockets. 

“Keith, what are you doing?” Lance asks in a low whisper, surreptitiously looking around the bar and feeling his face and ears hot. 

The anticipation buzzes in the air, every single nerve taut and on edge. 

Then Keith finds whatever he was searching for and Lance’s words, whatever he was about to say, get lost in his shock at the sight of a golden ring.

“Lance,” Keith starts again, his voice loud enough to be heard over the karaoke song still playing in the background. With each syllable Keith pronounces, Lance’s heart swells the triple. “I’m sorry I had to trick you into believing I couldn’t make it to our third anniversary. Blame Pidge for the idea.”

Lance snorts as Keith’s face shifts from shy to certain to doubtful to panicky to fond. Every single emotion Lance was also feeling is mirrored in his boyfriend's eyes, hands trembling as he holds the ring between.

“I wanted to surprise you, to do something I wouldn’t normally do like singing at the karaoke,” he continues chuckling timidly. Lance sighs, smiling fondly at him. “You can blame Hunk for that; he gave me the idea.”

“Noted,” Lance comments and Keith grins widely at him, a part of his nerves melting away.

“But I also wanted to show you how much I love you, how much I need you in my life and since I’m terrible at words, a fact you’re familiar with, I’ve decided to resort to actions.”

Lance holds his breath as Keith grabs his hand, filling his lungs and looking straight into Lance’s eyes, straight into his soul. He exhales slowly, a love-struck expression tugging at his lips and wrinkling the corner of his eyes. Butterflies dance inside his stomach and every single cell of Lance’s body is ready to combust.

“Lance McClain, will you marry me?”

Lance combusts! 

“Yes!”

The eruption of cheers that suddenly burst around them was immediately drown by Keith’s lips on him, by Lance’s arms wrapped around his neck and the nonstop repetition of Lance’s reply, over and over as they kiss.

As they break away, both breathy and flustered, eyes glazed and hands never leaving each other, Lance punches Keith play and lightly in the arm as the commotion around them resumes to its usual hubbub.

“I’ll kill Pidge and kiss Hunk so hard they won’t even know what hit them,” Lance comments staring at his ring, chest so swollen it was in peril of bursting. Then he looks up at Keith who simply beams lovingly at him, arms circled around his waist and pulling just an inch closer. “And I’m going to smother you with so much love you won’t know where you came from.”

“Is that a promise?” Keith asks teasingly making Lance blush fiercely.

“It’s a solemn vow." Lance replies certainly before going in to steal Keith's lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
